Deathmatches in GTA Online
Deathmatch is a Job type in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Deathmatches return in ''GTA Online'', the multiplayer of Grand Theft Auto V, with three different types of match available, Standard, Team and Vehicle deathmatches, although any deathmatch map can be played as a standard deathmatch or as a team deathmatch, despite Rockstar labeling them differently in the menu and in free-roam. Up to 16 players can play in a Deathmatch. Deathmatches can be created using the Content Creator. An attritional (no re-spawning) variation on the deathmatch game is also available, called Last Team Standing. The jobs are accessed from Free Mode by either walking into their corona or selecting them from the Pause Menu where thay can be activated from the map or the Online Jobs list or from post-job voting menus. Objective Matches are scored on number of kills only. Money is no longer used as a scoring method. Variables : The match host can set a number of variables when starting the job *Match Type: Standard or Team Deathmatch *Number of Teams: 2, 3 or 4 where the map supports this variable *Time Limit: 5, 10, 15, 20, 30, 45, 60 minutes *Target Score: Off (unlimited), 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140 or 150 (Number of kills for the win, if set to Off, the match will play until the set time limit) *Online IDs: On/Off (HUD display option)* *Opponent Healthbar: On/Off (HUD display option)* *Time of Day: Current, Morning, Noon, Night *Weather: Current, Clear, Raining *Traffic: On/Off *Lock Weapons: Forced + Pickups, Forced only, Owned + Pickups *Radio: Station selection *Forced Weapon: Only if locked option selected, only if the map supports the variable. Variables marked "*" as removed variables. Weapons The map will usually have re-spawning weapons available to be picked up and there may also be a forced weapon that all players start with. If the host elects to, players can bring in their own unlocked and equipped weapons from Free Mode. Pistols *Pistol *Combat Pistol *AP Pistol *SNS Pistol *Heavy Pistol *Vintage Pistol *Marksman Pistol *Pistol .50 *Flare Gun *Heavy Revolver Shotguns *Pump Shotgun *Sawed-off Shotgun *Assault Shotgun *Heavy Shotgun *Bullpup Shotgun *Double Barrel Shotgun *Sweeper Shotgun MGs *Micro SMG *SMG *MG *Combat MG *Combat PDW *Machine Pistol *Assault SMG *Mini SMG Rifles *Assault Rifle *Carbine Rifle *Advanced Rifle *Special Carbine *Bullpup Rifle *Compact Rifle Sniper Rifles *Sniper Rifle *Heavy Sniper *Marksman Rifle Heavy *Grenade Launcher *RPG *Minigun *Homing Launcher *Compact Grenade Launcher Grenades *Grenade *Sticky Bomb *Tear Gas *Molotov *Jerry Can *Proximity Mines *Pipe Bomb Melee *Knife *Nightstick *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *Golf Club *Bottle *Antique Cavalry Dagger *Knuckledusters *Machete *Hatchet *Hammer *Switchblade *Pool Cue *Battle Axe *Pipe Wrench Special *Armor *Health *Parachute List of Deathmatchese *Bluffs *Compound *Concrete *Del Perro *Elysian Island *Hospital *Morgue *Movie Set *Paleto Slay *Pavilion *Property Values (added in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special) *Richman Mansion *Salvage *Suppressing Fire *Vineyard Team Deathmatches *Ace Liquor *Back Alley *Basic Training *Beachfront (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Berth Brawl (added in the enhanced version) *Biolab *Biolab Redux (added in the enhanced version) *Boatyard *Bottleneck (added in the enhanced version) *Canals *Cape Catfish (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Cargo *Chamberlain Hills *Chasing Shots *Commune *Construction *Crossfire *Derelict Motel *Downtown *El Burro Heights *Farmhouse Fracas (added in the enhanced version) *Farmland *First Base *Fourth Amendment (added in the enhanced version) *Gentry Manor *Getaway *Governmental *Grit *Hangar *Industrialize (added in the enhanced version) *Legal Eagle (added in The Business Update) *Mansion *Maze *North Rockford *Observatory *Paleto Beach (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Palomino Highlands (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Panic Attack (added in the Independence Day Special) *Pier *Pillbox Hill *Procopio Beach (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Puerto Del Sol (added in the I'm Not a Hipster Update) *Pump Action *Railyard *Rancho Projects *Refinery *Reflex *Road Tripping (added in the Independence Day Special) *Scrapyard *Shotgun Wedding (added in the Valentine's Day Massacre Special) *Shooting Up *Supply *Symmetry *Terminal *Trailer Park *Vespucci Beachfront (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Vespucci Shoreline (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Vinewood Kills *Wrath Vehicle Deathmatches *Buzz Kill *Corporate Shell-out (added in The Business Update) *Desert Storm *Fort Zancudo *Senora Airstrip *Shellshocked (added in the Beach Bum Content Update) *Vulture Capital (added in The Business Update) See Also *Liberty City Survivor - ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' and ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' equivalents. *Last Team Standing - Similar, no-respawn setup also appearing in GTA Online. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Deathmatch Category:Game Modes